9filmfandomcom-20200215-history
9 (Character)
9 is the main protagonist and titular character of the franchise and its two films. His tagline is "To save us". He is voiced by Elijah Wood. Appearance 9 is the youngest and the last of the Stitchpunks created by the Scientist prior to his death. 9 has the basic form of a Stitchpunk, being made out of a burlap sack. He has two headlight eyes which blink like camera shutters. He has a zipper on the front of his chest which can easily be accessed, 2 inserting a vocal processor from a doll into 9's body. 9 can also hide objects in his body, like the talisman. 2 points out that 9's hands are made out of carved wood and copper. Throughout the film, 9 carries a lantern with him, made from a bladed weapon left by 7 and the lightbulb from a car's headlamp. Personality 9 is a spirited and friendly individual who displays great courage, and has an adventurous look on life. He looks out for the other Stitchpunks, and is strongest when trying to resolve problems he caused. Wishing to discover the truth regarding The Brain, the talisman and the devastated world, 9 is a very curious and quizzical figure with a desire to learn. Upon awakening for the first time, 9 is unable to speak but gains a vocal processor with help from 2. 9 cares very much for the other Stitchpunks, willing to risk his life to save them, as seen when he willingly offers himself to the Brain so the others can remove the talisman from the Brain without interference. 9 gets on particularly well with 5, 2, and 7. He sees 5 as his best friend and confidante, and makes him his lieutenant when he becomes the leader of the Stitchpunks. 2 is the first Stitchpunk 9 meets, the elderly man giving him a voice and kindness, so 9 makes it his duty to save 2 when he gets kidnapped by the Cat Beast. 9 is visibly shaken when 5 is killed by the Brain, leaving him briefly unable to lead the others, prompting 1 to take command. 9 takes a liking to 7 and shares her need to fight against the machines and 1's overprotective control, and there are some hints of a romance or a sibling relationship between the two throughout the film. 9's need for information allows him to understand and befriend 6, 3 and 4. He shares some of 6's eccentric personality at times, demanding to know where the source is. He also likes 3 and 4, surprised by their status as twins and archiving abilities. 9 at first does not get on well 1 or 8 at first, challenging 1's authority and beliefs, titling him as a blind man led by fear. He dislikes 8 due to bullying 5 and 6, willing to fight him to get his voice heard. However, by the end of the film, 9 and 1 both recognise each other has leaders, and 9 feels responsible for 8's death. History Short Film In the short film, 9 is the last surviving Stitchpunks, having previously lost 5 and the others the Cat Beast who wielded the soul-stealing talisman. Constructing a decoy Stitchpunk body, 9 lured the Cat Beast into the abandoned library to destroy it and gain the talisman. After a chase, 9 managed to destroy the Cat Beast by knocking it into a chasm and retrieving the talisman. 9 constructed eight funeral pyres for the fallen Stitchpunk, whose souls were released from the talisman and were laid to rest. 9 is last seen departing to places unknown. Feature Film 9 was the last Stitchpunk created by the Scientist, the other eight having seemingly abandoned their creator and fled out into the war zone between man and machine. The Scientist left a recorded message for 9 before using the last of his soul to bring 9 to life, dying the process. 9 later awakened, discovering the talisman, and upon spotting 2 in the devastated city, went out looking for him. 9 found 2, who kindly gave him a vocal processor to speak. However, 2 was captured by the Cat Beast and 9 collapses whilst trying to pursue them. 9 is rescued by 5 who took him back to Sanctuary, the home of the Stitchpunks. Upon learning about the war from 1, 9 resolves to rescue 2, 5 accompanying him. The two approach the factory and rescue 2 from the Cat Beast with help from 7. However, 9 spots the offline Brain and inserts the talisman into it, awakening it again. 2 tries to remove the talisman, but it instead sucks his soul out. Feeling guilty for 2's death, 9 resolves to find out how to shut down the Brain. After learning from the Brain's origins from 3 and 4, 9 and 5 return to Sanctuary but are confronted by a furious 1. The Winged Beast, a flying machine, attacks Sanctuary and destroys it, although all the Stitchpunks survive. Retreating to 3 and 4's hideout at the city's library, 9 resolves to destroy the Brain before more Stitchpunks are killed. Shortly after, the snake-like Seamstress robot kidnaps 7 and 8. Before leading the Stitchpunks to rescue the two, they give 2's corpse a funeral. 9 manages to save 7 whilst 8 is killed by the Brain. 9 and the others destroy the factory with explosions, concluding that the Brain was destroyed too. However, it quickly rises again, capturing 5 and killing him. 6 concludes that the souls of the deceased Stitchpunks are trapped inside the machine, and shouts at 9 to watch the Scientist's video message in his laboratory, before being killed by the Brain. Whilst 1, 3, 4 and 7 decide to destroy the machine, 9 runs back to the laboratory and learns that the talisman must be removed and use to destroy the Brain. 9 locates the other Stitchpunks and informs them of the situation as they bomb the Brain. 9 offers himself to the Brain as a sacrifice so 7 can remove the talisman, but 1 pushes him aside and sacrifices himself instead. 9 removes the talisman and uses it to destroy the Brain. Later, the surviving Stitchpunks create a funeral pyre for 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8, releasing their souls into the sky, causing it to rain. 9 concludes that the world now belongs to them and must be restored to life. Category:Characters Category:stichpunks